Some business entities (for example, companies that make enterprise software to manage business operations and customer relations) provide access of a database to their customers. The database can be accessed by using an application software, also referred to herein as an application. When the database needs to be modified or updated, the database can become inaccessible for a significantly long downtime (for example, several hours) when the database is being modified or upgraded. Moreover, all the users accessing the database may be synchronously logged out for the upgrade to occur. Such inaccessibility during a long downtime and the synchronous unplanned logout of the customers can be inconvenient for the customers, and may result in a loss of revenue and/or loss in profits for the business entities.